The beginning of the end
by Angua1
Summary: I've trie dto mix Josh/Donna stuff with something different, I'm still a bit new at this so loads of reviews please


Title:

Title:

Disclaimers: They're not my characters (though I wish Josh were) so please don't sue me!!!

General notes: I've tried to do several things at once, a bit of Josh/Donna and a bit of other stuff so sorry if its not great. Oh and I'm British and think guns are complete bullshit and so I think they should do this.

Feedback: yes please, I like lots of reviews.

I walked into his office, it was the same as it always was, dark, cluttered and beneath it all was the guy I work for looking seriously at his computer.

"You need anything?" I asked absentmindedly

"No, I'm fine…Why'd you ask, you never ask me if I need anything."

"Yes I do."

"Only when _you_ want something," he said with that really annoying smirk on his face, I swear to you, one day I'm gonna…

"Well I don't, I just thought you might need something and being the good assistant I am I thought I would come and check on you." he nodded and waited for me to go, I didn't leave

"You want to know about the Bill," he said smiling, I swear…

"No, of coarse I don't, I know its all top secret, blah blah blah…ok I do!! Just a little bit of a hint, please. I promise I won't tell a soul" just most of the assistants…well I can't help it if I like the odd bit of gossip can I? He smiled at me and shook his head in that, not a chance kind of way. I'm not gonna get smirked at anymore, so I humph off back to my desk. I hear giggles from his office

"Donna" he says in that I'm gonna give up voice, he knows he doesn't want me sulky, it always works.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly

"Alright. I'll tell you. Just shut the door will ya." I close the door and sit on the opposite side of the desk.

"Its coming out tomorrow." he says quietly

"Tomorrow?" I say in disbelief, I can't believe they're gonna try it now, not after everything. I thought maybe in a couple of months or so but now!

"Yeah. The President says it's now or never, and frankly I don't disagree on this one"

" But Josh, so soon after…after the shooting. Won't it just look like a revenge thing."

"It doesn't matter if we wait for another year, people will still say it's about the shooting. Its' been on the table for years, we have to change it. We started the ball rolling with the gun control laws we put in earlier."

I was about to say something when Margaret came in,

"Sorry Josh, Leo needs to see you about the thing." she said looking at me, not sure if I knew about the Amendment. I said nothing, I wasn't gonna get into something I shouldn't be in yet.

"Yeh, just give me a sec" Josh starts packing up a couple of files, "You can't tell anyone about this, you've only got a day to wait until you can gossip all you want about it anyway." he said turning his serious point into another joke at my expense. I tell you sometimes I could just….

I watched him turn around the corner and flashed back to my memories of the shooting. It still turned me to jelly to think about what could have happened to my boss. When it happened though, he wasn't my boss he was…I guess I realised he was the most important thing in my life. I realised feelings that I'd never even dared to think. I realised how much I need him. But he's my boss and he's not interested, and it would be unprofessional. So I tried to forget it, but I knew that for the next, god knows how long, all we'd hear about is Josh's shooting and it would bring back all the feelings which its taken so long to hide away again.

The Bill or Amendment or whatever we were calling it was to be an amendment to the constitution, a law severely restricting gun ownership. Too many kids have been shot by their school mates, too many psychos out there can walk into a store and get a gun almost no questions asked. Too many people are dying because of a constitutional law that was set up over a hundred years ago in circumstances that are completely different from today's world. And guns almost killed the man I love.

Josh turned the corner and straight by my desk without so much as a hi. When he slammed the door I knew things were going badly. I waited for ten minutes; I was not interested in going straight into the line of fire, and then knocked quietly on the door.

"What?"

"Its me…can I come in?" I asked tentatively. I waited for a minute until finally the door opened and Josh stood there looking like a wreck.

"What happened?" I was concerned, what could Leo have wanted that would make him look so…un-Josh like.

"I have to meet him."

"Who?"

"The fucking guy who shot me." 

That's all I'm gonna do for now, if you think its any good I'll write some more….maybe.


End file.
